


Drabbles

by fuegucci



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuegucci/pseuds/fuegucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from prompts I receive on tumblr. Updates now and then, depending on the requests I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue - Tousaki/Touken

_10 - i’m so happy you’re alive_

* * *

It doesn’t feel real. It’s… him. He’s there, in the flesh.

It feels like an eternity since she’s seen those eyes, but she is still able to distinguish them from anywhere.

He’s  _alive_.

She inhales and her heart swells with a hybrid emotion of warmth and breathlessness and awe and  _happiness_  that she’s never quite felt before. Her body is frozen in a single moment of pure joy. He came back, as she’d hoped almost forever ago.  

Her eyes are the first to move again. She blinks, and sees the dark roots and familiar grey eyes. She sees a mature yet still recognizable face and smile. She sees him laughing as he comes in through the entryway, holding one hand on the door and the other…

She sees the briefcase. She sees a small group of people much too young to be wearing coats of such ill omen.

The warmth has faded into a feeling that she can only describe as blue. She’s felt this one before. She’s grown used to smiling through it.

 

“Welcome! Please, have a seat here.”

 

“What a super cute girl… ah Sassan, I saw the way you looked at her! You agree, don’t you?”

 

“Sorry for the wait.”

 

“It’s tasty… thank you.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

What a cruel joke, she thinks.

A tragedy.


	2. You deserve more - Ayahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AU where Touka and Ayato switch places - she runs away while he stays behind and goes to school)

_3 - you’re too good for me //_ _12 - for some reason, i’m attracted to you_

* * *

 

Going to school full-time is difficult for a ghoul, especially a ghoul like Ayato Kirishima. He can’t pay attention and has to hide his lifestyle from the humans around him by swallowing and gagging it back out on a daily basis. He has to sit around and listen to his classmates go on about the scary ghouls who have taken over their precious ward of Tokyo. It was sickening, but he had to persevere. Somehow he has to make up for the mistakes the rest of his family had made in the past. **  
**

When he sees Hinami Fueguchi for the first time, she’s running into class late and taking the only seat left in the classroom - the one right next to him. He doesn’t know much about her. They’ve never really crossed paths. She seems like the opposite of him, sweet and smiling, always smelling nice, probably the founder of knitting club or something like that. In all honesty he doesn’t know why he fell for her upon first glance that day. But there he is, falling head over heels and not knowing how.

+++

Hinami seems reluctant to talk to Ayato at first. Their first interaction must have been something like asking her for the last night’s homework or asking for a pen. However she kept a pleasant face and was pretty generous to him. She doesn’t ask why he never eats lunch, or why his family didn’t come to open house, or why he always asks about her life but never reveals his own.

“Thanks, I owe you one,” he says one day after she offers him some sheets of paper and a pen for the third time that month. He thanks her almost systematically every time she helps him out, but when the last words of his sentence come out he really starts thinking of ways he could possibly repay her for her benevolence. She barely knows him yet treats him with unquestioning kindness. He tries to shrug it off, thinking, maybe she’s just being nice for the sake of being nice.

But he catches glimpses and sees her in off-guard moments that make him think, maybe she has reasons, or maybe she’s seen things in the past  that triggered her empathy now. Sometimes she her gaze is fixated outside the window when she isn’t paying attention, but when she snaps out of it, her smile is back and her pen goes back to writing.

In those moments where he catches a hint of sadness, he feels guilty for not ever thanking her properly. He wants to give her something to prove himself.

She deserves better.  

+++

They end up going on a date after that, and another one after that. They talk to each other more in class, and sometimes they walk home together. Things are peaceful and they make each other laugh. She opens up to him and is less reluctant to make fun of him. When Ayato cracks his first genuine grin around her, she says she loves it, and says that he should flaunt it more often. Her comment makes him smile more, now with red dusting his cheeks.

Ayato skips school less, though it does take a toll on his stomach and his eating schedule. He gets to school looking and feeling more exhausted than normal, but he doesn’t think much of it. Everything else in his life is finally turning around - he has a (more than) best friend, he’s getting good grades, he isn’t entangled in the violence of his past. He’s turning things around finally. He comes home a little bit more tired than normal, but it’s all worth it.

+++

He’s at school when it happens. Ayato feels dizzy through his first few classes, but the longer he exerts himself trying to pay attention, the more exhausted he feels.

He collapses during his lunch break, slumping down onto Hinami’s desk.

“Ayato!” She leans back in surprise and tries to shake him back awake, to no avail. His head rests on Hinami’s desk with his eyes slightly open. Hinami looks closer and her eyes widen as she sees the distinctive red in his eyes.

“Excuse me, can I take Ayato-kun to the nurse?”

+++

Ayato rolls around to the sounds of dishes being put in a sink nearby. He doesn’t remember being at home, that last thing he remembers a lecture finishing up at school before lunch and…

“Ayato, are you awake?”

That voice… Hinami? Fuck, what happened?

He listlessly rolls to the other side of the couch so he can see her  and opens his eyes. Her eyebrows are shaped with worry, but when he blinks Hinami smiles. “You’re finally awake. I was worried that you wouldn’t wake up for a while.” Her smile, there was something different. More honest, if possible? It knew something. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Then it hits him.

His eyes.

“Hi-hinami-! I-” He panics. He knows what happens all too well to humans finding out about ghouls, he knows that a ghoul’s fate is sealed once they’re found out. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck-

He’s tearing up when Hinami sits down next to him and holds onto his shoulders. Maybe she’s trying to calm him down before the CCG comes to pick him up, maybe she’s trying to get him out of hysterics so she’s less likely to freak out, maybe she’s going to tell him that this whole time she’s been spying on him from intel about his past life at CCG headquarters -

“Shhhh. Ayato.” Her voice is calm and whisper-like. He’s breathing fast and heavy and she lets him, offering a tissue to wipe his tears. “Shhh. Take deep breaths.”

He listens, slowing his heart rate and wiping his eyes. He still feels his kakugan, even when he’s more docile. (It’s no wonder he passed out.)

Hinami’s hands are still on his shoulders, comforting him. Then she says, her voice gentle as ever, “Turn and look, Ayato.” He sniffs and turns to face her next to him, and Hinami’s looking right back at his with a pair of eyes that match his, straight down to the tears peeking out of the corners of her sockets. “It’s okay. You’re fine. You’re okay.” This time she was smiling the most genuine smile he’d ever seen on her.

He doesn’t remember leaning forward or wrapping his arms but suddenly they were wrapped in a hug and her head was on his shoulder and he was holding the back of her head. She kissed his neck gently and made her way up to his mouth. They shared a series of tender kisses one after the other. “i’m sorry,” Ayato says between kisses, “I haven’t given you enough… and I haven’t even told you that much…about myself.” He held her tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m soso sorry -“

“Mmm, no, don’t say that.” she says in the same style, catching her breath between contact, “you’ve been enough.. and so much more… I love you.”

“I love you too, Hina. I love you so much.”

+++

Ayato doesn’t feel as lonely as he did before he revealed himself to Hinami, but soon after Hinami lightly reprimanded him for not keeping track of his mealtimes. “You can’t just go around willy-nilly without eating for 6 weeks, it’s worrisome! How long have you been doing this?”

She prepares lunches for him styled like any normal box lunch, lunches she’s been eating every now and then to stay healthy. In turn Ayato shows Hinami his best spots to find food in the most inconspicuous way possible.

Life is good, and Ayato feels like he can finally move forward in peace.


End file.
